Team JNPR Battle Royale Season 1 Episode 2
Team JNPR is the upcoming 2nd episode of ZombieSlayer23's Battle Royales. This Battle Royale features Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and Pyrrha Nikos. Let the battle begin! Jaune, Lie, Nora, and Pyrrha entered the arena. "Ladies and Gentlemen, today we are going to see the JNPR team showdown, to see if maybe their could be another leader of the team besides Jaune!" yelled the announcer. The crowd cheered. "Good luck, Jaune." said Pyrrha. "You'll see me as the new leader, and I'll give you all free milkshakes!" yelled Nora. "Nora, crazy imagination." said Ren. "Don't get your hopes up!" said Jaune. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Jaune quickly ran at Ren and kicked him backwards. Ren then grabbed Nora by the head and smashed her to the ground. "Sorry, Nora." said Ren. Nora quickly grabbed her mallet and whacked Ren backwards. Pyrrha grabbed her shield and smashed it into Jaune. Jaune flew backwards and grabbed his sword. Jaune then kicked Pyrrha backwards, and swung his sword at her. Pyrrha's shield and Jaune's sword collided. Nora quickly ran at Ren and whacked him with the mallet. Ren kicked Nora in the face, knocking her backwards. Ren then tackled Pyrrha, and Pyrrha's sword slipped out of her hands and started spiraling at Nora and- Ohhh, not good. JK LOL! Pyrrha's sword slipped out of her hands and slammed into the ground. Ren then whacked Pyrrha with the butt of his weapon, and Pyrrha fell to the floor, knocked out. LATER PYRRHA! THE BATTLE GOES CONTINUES! Ren runs at Nora and kicks her in the face. Jaune runs at Ren, and Ren's weapon thing, (I don't know the name), and Jaune's sword clashed together. Jaune kicked Ren backwards, and then punched him in the face. Ren slammed into a tree and leaped onto the tree. He would just wait it out. Nora swung her mallet at Jaune, but Jaune dodged it, and tried to punch Nora. Nora dodged the punch and slammed her mallet into Jaune. Jaune flew backwards into a puddle of water. Ren then leaped out of the tree and kicked Jaune so hard in the head, Jaune was knocked out. THE CAPTAIN OF THE TEAM IS OUT! WHO WILL WIN?! Nora: Later Ren. Ren: You wish. FIGHT! Nora and Ren run at each other. Nora swings her mallet at Ren, but Ren jumped on top of the mallet and kicks Nora in the face. Nora flies backwards and runs at Ren. Ren swings his weapon at Nora, and Nora was hit, and she flies backwards. Nora then punches Ren in the face. Ren flies into the air, and then starts shooting his gun weapon. Nora whacks all the bullets away with her mallet. Ren finally reaches the ground and leaps into the air, and kicks Nora. Nora flew backwards into a rock. Ren: Hehe. Sorry Nora. Nora had a bloody nose, and Ren could tell she was mad. Ren: Great. Nora leaped at Ren with incredible speed. Nora hit Ren so hard in the gut, he was knocked out. Ren crashed into a rock. Nora: Weee! Yay!!! But she did not know, Ren was not knocked out. Ren grabbed the boulder and chucked it at Nora. Nora looked backwards just in time. She smashed the boulder in half with her mallet, and then ran at Ren. Nora tried to punch Ren, but Ren jumped into the air. Ren landed behind Nora, and whacked Nora in the face with the butt of his weapon. She was knocked out. K.O!!!!!! We have our winner! Lie Ren is the new captain of the JNPR team, and now the team's name will be RNPJ!!!!! Ren wanted to congratulate everyone, but they were all knocked out. Ren shook their hands anyways. This Melee's Winner Is... Lie Ren!!!!